


Gold

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [23]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Impact Play, One Shot, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: A budding merchant, a Thieves Guild senior, and eight Septims. What could go wrong?





	Gold

The only thing between Ysolda and the wall of the Bannered Mare were eight Septims, held in place by splayed fingers. There was one simple rule—drop any of the coins, and suffer the consequences. Vex’s actions made clear this wasn’t an idle threat.

It had been easy to start. Enjoyable, even. She had stood, naked and spread eagle, arms outstretched while Vex ran her fingers across her skin. It only became apparent after a few minutes exactly how difficult this game was, as her arms ached and her skin burned and her body begged for release.

Two simple rules. “No begging” was the second.

“I think I’ve been too easy on you,” Vex murmured, letting her nails trace across the underside of Ysolda’s breast. The coin under her left pinky fell to the floor, landing with a damning clunk. Silence permeated the room for what seemed like minutes.

“You dropped a Septim, Ysolda.”

“I’m sorry Mistress, I—”

Words morphed into wails of pain as the crop made contact with Ysolda’s arse, stinging and harsh. Another coin fell from her grasp.

“Two.”

The flays from the crop came thick and fast, punctuated every so often by the sound of falling coins. Ysolda’s arms ached, every inch of her screaming for the task to stop as some dark, depraved part of her willed Vex to continue.

Vex pressed up against her, grasping her jaw in one hand and her nipple in another. “Useless,” she growled in Ysolda’s ear, twisting the stiff flesh between her fingers until Ysolda whimpered and let the last coin fall. “Give a slut a simple task and she can’t even complete it. Still,” Vex grinned against Ysolda’s ear, “your loss is very much my gain.”

Ysolda struggled not to writhe in Vex’s grasp. “Which is?”

“Every coin you dropped is an orgasm I’m owed,” Vex purred, grabbing Ysolda’s arms and fastening them together with rope. “And since you can’t be trusted with your fingers, you’re going to have to put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use. Or you could… get creative,” Vex mused, tracing her fingers down to Ysolda’s wet cunt. “But if you even think of coming before I’m done with you, you’re gonna wish I was just using the crop again.”

To drive the point home, Vex circled her clit, every brush of her fingers sending white-hot sensation rushing through Ysolda’s body.

“Understood?”

“Y—yes, Mistress.”

“Good.” Vex’s voice dripped with smug satisfaction. “Best get to work then, kitten.”


End file.
